Awakening Protocols
by Cr0wnedcL0wn88
Summary: Tenno warrior Daxion wakes up to the Lotus informing him of a distress beacon coming from the Orokin Derelict. Follow Daxion as he unravels the mystery of the beacon and tries to make sense of what comes next. This is a story of a Tenno Operator told in the style of one of the in game quest. So it probably will be only around four or five chapters long. Rated M just in case.


**Awakening Protocols**

 _Chapter 1:_

"Operator…. Operator are you awake," a digital voice asked breaking the silence in the orbiter; slowly the young Tenno opened his yellow eyes and blinked rapidly trying to focus his vision around his personal chambers. "I am now Ordis," he replied as he sat up on the couch where he had fallen asleep. He had recently finished an assassination on a Grineer Ghoul on the Plains outside of Cetus. Truth be told he was a bit mentally exhausted from transference with his warframe, but the duty of a Tenno warrior was never ending. "Operator you have received a message from the Lotus would you like for me to play the transmission?" Ordis the ships cephalon excelled in his job of keeping the young Tenno on task, but unfortunately that left little time for the Tenno to enjoy his time outside the Reservoir. "Yes Ordis," the pink haired Tenno replied letting himself slump forward and resting his elbows on his upper thighs as the digital image of the Lotus materialized in front of him. "Tenno, we have received a distress call from one of our operatives in the Void. Hurry to the Derelict and investigate the source of the distress beacon." With that the image of the Lotus dissipated leaving the young male in his quarters, "Operator that Ordis is worried what would our operative be doing in the void?" the cephalon posed as the Tenno stood up and stretched and with a determined look replied, "that is exactly what I intend to find out. Ordis set a course for the Derelict and open the arsenal we are headed into the void."

The Tenno watched with an intense gaze, through the eyes of Oberon Prime, as the floor of the Derelict raced towards the warframe. With the slightest of sounds the warframe landed with an impossible grace; before quickly dropping an energy pad and an over shield pad. Once the energy and shield read out was full the Tenno quickly checked through his warframe's equipment for this he had brought the Dread a bow he had forced the stalker to drop in one of their many battles as well as the Dual Secura Cestra he had been gifted for his work in the Perrin Sequence. The last thing he checked before starting his mission was his Silva and Aegis prime; the mace and shield combo had served him well in many mission since he had crafted them in the foundry. Finally, a quick snap of the warframe's fingers brought his loyal Kubrow to his side; he had decided to bring his female Hurasa with him so if need be she could cloak him for a short time allowing him to escape should things go south quickly as the where want to do. With his gear checked he pulled up his HUD to see the target Ordis had marked as the source of the distress beacon, "Operator I am not reading any signs of life, but please be cautious," Ordis said worriedly as the warframe began making its way towards the waypoint.

The Derelict was oddly silent with no signs of the Grineer, Corpus, Infested, or even the void corrupted, the Tenno thought to himself as he made his way towards the waypoint. The closer he drew towards beacon the more he was sure that this was a trap, but for the life of him he couldn't figure out who would go through all this trouble to bring him to the Derelict just ambush him. He soon arrived at a large double door that separated him from the source of the distress beacon; quickly he guided Oberon's vision to the Kubrow to make sure it hadn't sensed anything near them. After a confirming snort the warframe ready the Dread and stepped forward the double doors quickly separating on it's hydraulic track. Quickly the Tenno scanned the room for signs of life, but all that he could see was a cryopod sitting in the middle of the room. Cautiously the Tenno approached the pod his bow drawn and ready to release one of its deadly arrows should a target present itself; upon reaching the pod the warframe's reached out and wiped off the thin layer of frost that had accumulated on the out side of the pod. It was then the Tenno noticed that the pod was empty, "Operator," Ordis chimed, "scanners are picking up signs of life and movement in that room…. something is coming ready yourself." It was then, with that warning still fresh in the Tenno's ear, that he noticed movement across the room. Slowly the Tenno watched as another warframe walked from the shadows; the warframe was tall and curvaceous. It walked with a feminine grace, it's high heeled chassis making loud tapping sound as it came closer. As the frame moved into the light Ordis piped up once again, "Operator is that a Saryn prime?"

Ordis had hit the nail on the head so to speak as indeed a Saryn prime entered the light. With a cursory glance the Tenno could tell that the warframe was heavily damaged; which caused no surprise when the Saryn collapsed to it's knees and slumped over. Quickly the young Tenno ejected himself from his warframe and used his void abilities to dash across the remaining distance quickly, coming to rest beside the damaged warframe. Slowly he reached out to the warframe to see if he could use Transference on it to find out what was going on. Just as the Tenno's hand was about to contact the shoulder of the warframe, there was a bright flash of void energy as a female Tenno was ejected from the Saryn prime. Thinking quickly the young male outstretched his arms and braced himself readying to catch her. The weight of the young female Tenno was surprising to the boy, as he was unaccustomed to carrying much more than his amp on his actual person, but he quickly adjusted his body so that he was able to support her. Cradling her in his arms he sat down on his backside and looked her over. She was darker skinned then boy but shorter in height, she had short black hair with blonde highlights, though her hair was longer then his, her transference suit was torn and worn in places and she looked as if she had seen battle. As the male Tenno sat there holding another of his kind he heard Ordis voice once more, "is that another Operator? Ordis must contact the Lotus and she what we are to do." "We will take with us for now Ordis. Ready extraction." The male Tenno said sternly as Ordis confirmed the command. Quickly yet gently the Tenno laid the female down and used Transference on Oberon once again. Once back in his warframe the Tenno scooped up the young Tenno girl in one arm and with the other began to drag Saryn behind them. As he made his way out of the room the Lotus' voice rang out over the comms, "Tenno Ordis has explained the situation, you must hurry to extraction sensor haver picked up incoming troops…. it's the Grineer."

Moving as fast as able the Tenno pushed forward, in Oberon, towards extraction, but with the combined weight of the female Tenno and her Saryn progress was slow going and it wasn't long before the worst was realized, "Galabra!" a Grineer voice rang out. "Fuck….," the Tenno cursed under his breathe as he looked over his shoulder just in time to see a Grineer Lancer come around the corner and ready his Grakata. Normally it would be easy for a Tenno to evade the hail of bullets that followed on his discovery, but with the Tenno girl and her Saryn he was unable to access the normally effortless movement of his warframe. It quickly became apparent that bullet jumping would be out of the question as well as power sliding or wall running, and it wasn't long after that realization that the Tenno felt the first rounds hit his warframe's shields as more Grineer filed into the hallway. "Fuck…," he cursed again as he watched his shields deplete on his HUD; thinking fast he released the Saryn and summoned up the dormant energy in Oberon before extending the warframe's arm and releasing an ethereal blast of energy sanctifying the ground with hallowed fire. Content with his work the Tenno took hold of Saryn once again and headed for extraction; it was a slog, but a sigh of relief soon escaped as the extraction point came into view. It was then that the Tenno cursed for the third time as he watched the hallway between him and extraction fill up with Grineer lancers al with their weapons at the ready; turning back around he watched as elite lancers and a heavy gunner filled the hallway from the direction he had come. The Grineer all began shouting at the Tenno in their own language before a familiar voice was heard on the comms, "Tenno I finally will have my revenge," the deep raspy voice of Captain Vor barked. The Tenno looked around, quickly trying to formulate a plan as the Lotus's voice graced the comms once more, "Tenno, Vor has entered the Derelict you must extract before he can get to you and the other Tenno." With that he dropped Saryn once more and drew the remaining energy from Oberon as the hate filled voice of Captain Vor shouted, "Kill the Tenno before he escapes!" With Vor's shout still ringing over the comms Oberon raised his arm as the Grineer in the area beginning to rise off the ground, green tinted energy surrounding them before the Tenno brought down Oberon's arm in a swift and thunderous motion causing all the Grineer who were floating to coming crashing down forcefully into the ground. Again, the Tenno grabbed hold of Saryn and made he way to extraction as Vor came around the corner seeing the Tenno boarding his ship. The Grineer captain let out a raspy scream as he watched his vengeance once again slip from his hands.

Finally, back on the Orbiter the Tenno put Saryn in his arsenal segment, "Ordis run a full diagnostic and begin making all necessary repairs," the Tenno ordered the cephalon while he headed for his personal room with the female operator. As the door to the living quarters opened the Lotus' began speaking through the ships communication, "Tenno I am not sure why this Operator was on the Derelict, but we must be cautious. Head to the Reservoir on Lua so that we can check to see if the other Tenno have been awoken." The Lotus' word faded out as the Tenno told Ordis to head towards Lua before he laid the girl on the couch in his room. Once she was out of Oberon's arm he moved over to the display case and disembarked from his warframe before putting it back on display. Once transference had been severed he stretched before going back to the girl; as he stood over her he tried to remember her from before he entered the Second Dream, but unfortunately those memories were still jumbled and distorted. It was while the Tenno was lost in thought that the girl woke up and with a start, "where am I? Who are you? What is this place? "she began with panicked tone. The male Tenno kneeled in front of her and place hand on her shoulder, even as she shied away, and dropped the hood of his transference suit, "be calm my name is Daxion and this is my orbiter," he told her meeting her gaze. Hearing the boys name the female settled a bit before saying, "I am Tellaria. Who are you and where are we going?" Smiling at her name Daxion replied simply, "like I said I'm Daxion and I am a Tenno like you. As to where we are going, we are on route to Lua." Tellaria's eyes widened at the revelation of Daxion's origin before she threw her arms around the Tenno's neck and began to cry softly, "it is going to be ok,' Daxion told her as he let her embrace him, "we are going home."


End file.
